User talk:Dl34
Welcome Welcome to the Kim Possible Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:607 Launch Computer Image.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 21:24, May 10, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' MoS and Image Galleries Haya. I see you're adding images to the L&S crossover page. I know you've been with us for q while. But perhaps you've missed where it's been discussed, decided, and Manual of Style updated to reflect that Images need only to deliver basic information, and that redundant caps from a few frames before and are unnecessary and will be pruned out. Basically, there is no need to re-enact scenes and or entire episodes via images. L&S is slated to have its gallery pruned. There is also discussion of down-sizing the entire article in favor of linking to the L&S wiki's page for it as a Main Article, while trimming discussion points to what is most pertinent to KP. BTW, where are you getting your caps? It's obviously not the KP Fan World archive. Love Robin (talk) 15:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Media policy reminder First, I really appreciate the efforts that you are making to improve the wiki by uploading the screencaps that you are. However, to help alleviate the amount of work needed later, please refer to the media policy. Also, if at all possible, please give the screencaps more descriptive names, at least include the name of the episode somewhere. For instance, I named one particular screencap from "Bueno Nacho" Bueno Nacho SC 001, then another was named Bueno Nacho SC 002. Thank you again. Mknopp (talk) 17:37, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Lilo & Stitch Characters We discussed awhile back how to handle the Lilo & Stitch characters from the crossover episode. It was decided that we would not make a separate article for each one, but would instead do sections for each on the Lilo and Stitch Characters article. Mknopp (talk) 00:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC)